Razones equivocadas
by Vickky
Summary: Alex estaba besando a su hermano. Y la razón del "entrenamiento de besos" no parecía ser la correcta.


He vuelto! Después de 2 años de ausencia, he vuelto a mi terapia de escribir, y vaya que me hacía falta. Bueno, este pequeño fic está basado en el capítulo primer beso, luego de que Justin besara a Miranda, y antes de que a Alex lediera la locura y besara al primer chico que se le cruzo. Ojalá les guste (:

* * *

**Razones equivocadas**

Alex estaba recostada en su cama después de aquella larga noche en que había retrocedido el tiempo 18 veces. El hechizo aún le rondaba la cabeza como si fuera la música de fondo de su propia condena. Madgririn timegririn, madgririn timegririn… y aquel absurdo movimiento con los brazos…

Y lo peor: todos en su casa se habían emocionado por el primer beso de Justin _con Miranda._ Sí, porque aquel no fue el primer beso de Justin, aunque él lo negará con aquella lógica sobre su "entrenamiento de besos". Sin embargo, Alex no podía alejar de su cabeza _su_ primer beso.

Justin había estado ensayando su primer beso con todo lo que encontraba en su camino (pelotas, jaleas) y Alex tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, combinación de celos, exasperación, y sí, un poco de vergüenza ajena al ver a su hermano (cómo odiaba esa palabra) practicando su primer besos con la pobre escoba. Y fue por esa razón, que Alex no pudo cerrar su enorme boca y soltó una de sus típicas frases irónicas.

- Creo que deberías buscar ayuda, Justin -. Y entonces su hermano se había quedado mirándola y le había dicho:

- Ayúdame tú entonces, hermanita alias maestra de las relaciones amorosas.

- Sí quieres te consigo una muñeca inflable, Justin – dijo Alex sonriendo, aunque la recorrió un leve escalofrío al notar el brillo peligroso en los ojos de su hermano, lo que la impulsó a dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso a su habitación.

- No me refería a eso, Alex – le dijo mientras la seguía hasta su habitación -. Hay chicas usan a sus amigas para practicar, ¿no?... Yo te tengo a ti. Tu me ayudarás ¿cierto?- añadió vacilante y ligeramente nervioso.

Alex lo miró y por primera vez se quedó muda en su presencia. ¿Qué acaso su hermano había enloquecido? Sin embargo, la propuesta de Justin no le fue indiferente, y comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería besar aquellos labios de su misma sangre. Además, no quería exponerse ante Justin y decirle la verdad; que nunca había besado a nadie.

- Alex – suplicó él nuevamente -. Ayúdame, vamos. De verdad me gusta Miranda y no quiero arruinarlo y todo esto del primer beso me pone muy nervioso… - pero Alex ya no escuchaba.

- Está bien, te ayudaré- dijo con su mejor tono irritado cortando el nervioso monólogo de Justin. Porque sí, Alex se dejó llevar por sus celos y decidió que ella tendría a _su_ hermano primero, nadie más.

Se acercó a él con su habitual desfachatez, y usando la experiencia que no tenía, tomó su cara y la ladeó. Los ojos de Justin la desconcentraron un momento (¿desde cuando sus ojos tienen ese brillo tan especial?) pero recordó las películas que había visto (al final ver esa basura si sirve) y le dijo a su hermano suavemente, para no arruinar la magia del momento: - Cierra los ojos, Justin. Y siguiendo su propio consejo, acercó sus labios a los de su hermano (aunque esa palabra no existe en este momento, pensó ella) y lo besó suavemente. Dejándose llevar, entreabrió un poco los labios y tiró un poco de la cabeza de Justin, para que captara mejor el mensaje. Él entendió inmediatamente e introdujo con suavidad su lengua, y Alex sonrió mentalmente al notar lo absorto que estaba Justin en el beso. Pasados unos segundos él se comenzó a alejar y Alex se contuvo de tirar de su cabello otra vez.

Entonces Justin sonrió y dijo: - Gracias, Alex. No fue tan difícil… creo que podré hacerlo bien mañana con Miranda-. Y se fue, dejándola sola en su habitación hecha un mar de confusión y pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, debería mantener su boca cerrada.

Porque claro, luego Justin la había avergonzado en frente de la familia diciendo que ella nunca había besado a nadie. ¿Quién se creía que era? Por eso cuando ella lo siguió y lo confrontó muy enojada en la habitación de él, las palabras le salieron sin pensar.

- ¿Qué no he besado a nadie, Justin? ¿Estás seguro de ello? – Justin se sonrojó al captar la acusación, pero no cambió la expresión de sabelotodo insufrible, que ahora al recordar, a Alex le pareció adorable. Aunque en ese momento la haya enojado más.

- Bueno, hermanita, eso te pasa por hablar de más – dijo con tono de superioridad, lo que hizo que Alex perdiera la paciencia y se fuera dando un portazo.

Sí, pensó Alex, las cosas generalmente se hacen por las razones equivocadas. Y ella había tomado una decisión. Recordó lo que Justin había dicho en la subestación: ¿él más adelantado que ella? Nunca más, pensó Alex, ya se encargaría ella de nivelar las cosas y de superarlo. Mañana mismo lo haría. Y claro, ella no necesitaría repetir 18 veces un hechizo para lograrlo.

* * *

Gracias por leerme (:


End file.
